un Noël Inoubliable
by Ginie74
Summary: Une soirée de Noël ...


Titre : Un Noël inoubliable.

Auteur: Ginie

Email : 

Disclaimers : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, mais sont la propriété de Donald P. Bellisario et de la CBS…

Genre : Romance (H/M)

Rating : NC17

Spoilers : aucun

Résumé : ????

Note de l'auteur : Je voudrais remercier Sylvie et Elemiah pour leurs aides et leurs encouragements. Ainsi que Cat76 pour sa patience et sa gentillesse, et surtout pour son chantage…

Un Noël inoubliable.

22 Décembre 2004  
11h45  
QUARTIER GENERAL DU JAG  
FALLS CHURCH, VIRGINIE

Harm était dans son bureau plongé dans ses pensées, quand on donna trois coups à la porte. Il leva les yeux et vit Mac entrer, sourire aux lèvres, il dit alors:

- Bonjour Mac, que me vaut cette visite ??  
- Bonjour Harm, je venais vous demander si vous étiez libre pour déjeuner …  
- Bien sûr, dit-il grand sourire, où voulez-vous aller ?  
- Italien ce serait pas mal, mais vous aviez l'air ailleurs quand je suis arrivée ? Un penny pour vos pensées pilote, dit-elle pour le taquiner.  
- Rien, dit-il toujours dans ses pensées, allons-y, je commence à avoir faim, fit-il pour détourner la conversation.  
- Ok, se résigna Mac.

En chemin, ils parlèrent de tout et de rien jusqu'au restaurant.

RESTAURANT « La vita »  
WASHINGTON DC  
12h30 GMT

- Mac !... Qu'allez-vous faire pour Noël ?  
- Rien de particulier, je reste chez moi, dit-elle un peu triste. Et vous ?  
- Je voulais partir faire du ski, mais seul ce n'est pas toujours amusant… Voudriez-vous, vous joindre à moi ?  
- Heu !! Un peu surprise de sa question, pour vous dire franchement je ne sais pas vraiment mais je vais y réfléchir, dit-elle un petit sourire aux lèvres.  
- Ok, répondit Harm, un peu déçu de la réponse, mais avec quand même un espoir.

Le repas se passa dans la bonne humeur, et l'heure de rentrer au Jag arriva.

14h00  
QUARTIER GENERAL DU JAG  
FALLS CHURCH, VIRGINIE

Harriet vit arriver ses amis, tout souriant. Elle se demanda ce qui avait bien pu se passer pour qu'ils soient aussi détendus... Harm et Mac rentrèrent chacun dans leurs bureaux respectifs. Une fois fait, Harriet se précipita dans celui de Mac.

- Madame ??? Demanda Harriet.  
- Oui Harriet…  
- Est-ce que vous allez bien ?  
- Oui et vous ?  
- Très bien Madame, merci !  
- Et le petit AJ va bien ?  
- Oui très bien, il demande souvent après son parrain et sa marraine.  
- Vous lui remettrez un bisou de ma part…  
- Bien entendu… Et vous, vous avez l'air joyeuse, il se passe quelque chose ??  
- Harm m'invite pour Noël à partir en voyage avec lui, mais je ne lui ai pas encore donné ma réponse…  
- Ah !! Pourquoi n'avez-vous pas répondu ??  
- D'abord je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il me demande ça, puis j'aime mieux y réfléchir un peu.  
- Et vous avez réfléchi ?  
- Oui… Un peu…  
- Bien, alors je vous laisse, j'ai du travail…  
- A plus tard, dit Mac.

19h30  
APPARTEMENT DE MAC  
GEORGETOWN, WASHINGTON, D.C

La journée passa vite et bien. Le soir venu et une fois rentrée, Mac se plongea dans un bain pour se détendre, et réfléchit à la proposition de Harm.

- Pourquoi m'a-t-il demandé de partir avec lui ? Pourquoi à moi ?

Quand Mac fut sortie de son bain, elle décida de se faire livrer une pizza mais quand elle saisit le téléphone, il se mit à sonner.

- Allo !!!  
- Mac, c'est Harm…  
- Bonsoir, comment allez-vous ?  
- Très bien et vous ?  
- J'allais justement me faire livrer une pizza.  
- Ah !! Je vous téléphonais pour voir si vous étiez libre pour dîner avec moi.  
- Et bien venez, je vais en commander deux …  
- Ok j'arrive…

Harm démarra de chez lui et arriva chez Mac un quart d'heure plus tard.

20H15  
APPARTEMENT DE MAC  
GEORGETOWN, WASHINGTON, D.C.

Toc, toc, toc…

- Bonsoir Mac !!  
- Bonsoir Harm !! Entrez je vous en prie…  
- Merci  
- Que me vaut ce dîner de dernière minute ?? Demanda Mac.  
- Je voulais que nous reparlions du petit voyage que je vous ai proposé, enfin si vous êtes d'accord, bien sûr.  
- J'y réfléchissais justement.  
- Ah, et vous avez décidé ??  
- Oui …  
- Et ?…  
- je veux bien aller avec vous Pilote, mais il faut me dire ou vous allez m'emmener.  
- Moi, qui voulais vous faire une surprise…  
- Bon ok, je ne demanderais rien, j'adore les surprises, dit-elle le sourire aux lèvres.

Ding dong, ding dong

- Voilà les pizzas, dit Mac.  
- Je commençais à avoir faim, dit-il.  
- J'arrive, je vais ouvrir.  
- Ok, dit Harm, je vais préparer la table.  
- Ok, répond Mac.  
Quelques minutes plus tard, Mac arriva avec les pizzas.

- Hum !...Ca sent bien bon !! Remarqua Harm.  
- Oui, je pense que je vais bien manger…

Le repas se passa bien, ils parlèrent de tout et de rien, mais pas du voyage qu'avait organisé Harm.

23 décembre 2004  
9h00  
QUARTIER GENERAL DU JAG  
FALLS CHURCH, VIRGINIE

- Bonjour Monsieur, lança Harriet avec un grand sourire.  
- Bonjour Harriet, répondit Harm.  
Mac arriva au même moment.

- Bonjour Mac, dit Harm.  
- Bonjour Madame, dit Harriet.  
- Bonjour Harm, bonjour Harriet…

Chacun regagna son bureau, la matinée passa très vite. L'heure du déjeuner approchait, Harm vint frapper à la porte du bureau de Mac pour l'emmener déjeunée.

- Harm ??  
- Oui … Mac je voudrais que nous déjeunions ensemble pour parler de notre petit voyage… J'aimerais partir ce soir… Et s'organiser pour le départ…  
- Ok, je vous suis pilote…

PARC WASHINGTON DC

- Je me suis dit qu'on mangerait bien un sandwich en nous promenant dans le parc, ça vous va Marin's ?  
- Oui pourquoi pas Pilote… Ils se dirigèrent dans une allée à l'abri du vent glacial….  
- Alors, voilà j'aimerais partir dès que l'on sera prêt, après le boulot pour que l'on soit au chalet pour le réveillon de Noël.  
- Ok je dois faire ma valise, mais ça va vite, donc pas de problème pour moi, dit-elle.  
- Ok je vous téléphonerais dès que je serais prêt, comme ça si vous êtes prête aussi, je passerais vous chercher.  
- Ok pilote.

Quand ils retournèrent au JAG, les détails du voyage surprise étaient réglés. Ils se remirent au travail pour finir leurs journées.

18H00  
APPARTEMENT DE HARM  
UNION STATION – WASHINGTON DC

Harm regagna son appartement. Son sac était fait. Il prit une douche, enfila une tenue chaude. Une fois prêt à partir, il appela Mac…

- Allo !!  
- Mac, c'est moi…  
- Salut Harm, vous êtes déjà prêt ?  
- Oui et vous ?  
- Pratiquement….  
- Je peux déjà venir alors ???  
- Oui quand vous voulez…  
- Ok je démarre, je n'en ai pas pour longtemps.  
- Ok je vous attends. A tout de suite…  
Harm se mit en route, en arrivant chez Mac, il regarde sa fenêtre et dit :

« Bon mon vieux, ne fais pas le dégonflé, il faut que tu lui parles, tu ne vas pas baisser les bras maintenant, ça ne peut plus continuer comme ça, sinon tu vas en crever.... Tu vas être seul avec elle pendant une semaine. C'est le moment où jamais…, je vais lui dire à quel point je l'aime, et je ne me dégonflerais pas… Enfin je vais essayer…. »

Arrivé à la porte de l'appartement et frappa trois coups.

- Entrez, Harm.

Il ouvrit la porte et il ne vit personne, puis il entendit :

- Je suis dans la chambre.  
- Je me demandais où vous étiez.  
- Ben, je préparais ma valise, dit-elle d'un ton moqueur.  
- Ah !! Ah !! Très amusant Marin's.  
- On n'est pas de bonne humeur, pilote ??  
- Je suis de très bonne humeur, passer une semaine, avec une aussi jolie femme, je ne vois pas pourquoi, je serais de mauvaise humeur…

Mac ne sachant pas quoi dire, lui lance un coussin dans la figure.

- Eh !! Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ???  
- Rien du tout…

Elle se mit à rougir, mais ce cacha en faisant sa valise. Quand elle eut fini, ils descendirent vers la voiture et partirent ensemble pour le chalet.  
Sur la route, ils parlèrent du JAG et de leurs amis, de leur filleul…. Tout ce passa très bien, arrivé au chalet, Mac ouvrit la portière, pour descendre de la voiture, mais Harm arriva très vite pour l'aider.

21H30  
CHALET  
MONT RAINIER WASHINGTON

- Ca va aller Harm !!  
- Ok, mais je n'ai pas envie que vous vous cassiez la jambe maintenant…  
- Je suis un Marin's Harm !!!  
- Bien sûr comment pourrais-je l'oublier…  
- Pourtant parfois vous l'oubliez !!!  
- Non mais je fais attention à vous, c'est tout.

Mac ne sachant plus quoi répondre, se laissa faire, il l'emmena vers le chalet décoré de lumière de Noël, quand ils furent à l'intérieur, Mac ouvrit grand ses yeux, il y avait des décorations partout dans le chalet, le sapin illuminé ainsi que la cheminée, tout était superbe…

- C'est splendide, Harm !!!  
- Oui, vraiment, j'avais demandé aux propriétaires, ils ont fait tout eux même.  
- Je ne regrette pas d'être venue, fit-elle le sourire aux lèvres  
- Tant mieux, dit Harm tout heureux.  
- Voilà il y a deux chambres à vous de choisir… dit-il.  
- Ok je vais à droite, donc vous à gauche, lui dit-elle avec un clin d'œil  
- Comme vous voulez, installez-vous, je vais aller préparer notre dîner.  
- Ok merci pour tout Harm, de m'avoir emmenée avec vous et tout le reste…

Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds, et lui fit un baiser à la commissure des lèvres. Il n'eut pas le temps de répondre car elle était déjà partie, il aurait voulu plus mais…

« Ne sois pas impatient comme ça, vas-y doucement mon vieux, sinon tu risques de la brusquer et un Marin's en colère j'en veux pas cette semaine, alors reprends-toi et vas faire le repas, au lieu de rester planté là comme ça au milieu du couloir… »

Harm se dirigea vers la cuisine. Quand Mac eut fini de ranger ses affaires, elle prit une douche et vint rejoindre Harm dans la cuisine.

- Alors Harm, que faites-vous de bon ??  
- Lasagnes végétariennes.  
- Ca fait un moment que je n'en avais plus mangé.  
- Après avoir mangé, nous irons dormir, car demain la journée va être longue…  
- Oui, vous avez raison, mais je voulais vous dire que je suis très heureuse d'être ici avec vous… fit-elle un peu gênée.  
- Moi aussi, Sarah, ça me fait plaisir, que vous soyez là… dit-il.

Mac ne savait plus quoi dire, il l'avait appelé « Sarah », pourquoi ? D'abord l'invitation, puis maintenant il l'appelait par son prénom, décidément Harmon Rabb Jr l'étonnerait toujours.  
La fin de la soirée se passa tranquillement, ils discutèrent beaucoup, confortablement installés devant le feu. Puis ils finirent par aller se coucher.

24 Décembre 2004  
8h30  
CHALET  
MONT RAINIER WASHINGTON

Mac se réveilla, et voulut aller dans la cuisine chercher un verre d'eau, en sortant de sa chambre, elle remarqua que la porte de la chambre de Harm n'était pas complètement fermée, elle regarda Harm dormir…

« Woaw !!! Qu'il est beau !!! J'en ferais bien mon petit déjeuner… Bon Sarah calme toi, vas chercher ton verre d'eau et arrêtes de fantasmer, il te considère comme sa petite sœur, alors ne te fait pas d'illusion… »

Mac fut sortie de ses pensées par un bruit venant de la chambre, elle revint à elle et tomba nez à nez avec Harm…

- Mac, vous allez bien ??  
- Heu… Heu… Oui ça va, et vous bien dormi ??  
- Oui très bien, mais vous êtes sûre que tout va bien ??

Harm était sorti de son lit et était venu, tout près d'elle, mais habillé que de son boxer.  
Troublée par cette proximité, elle finit par répondre …

- Oui, ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi, j'étais dans mes pensées, c'est tout.  
- Un penny pour vos pensées Marin's  
- Mes pensées valent bien plus qu'un penny, Pilote.

Ils se mirent à rire tous les deux. Ils prirent le chemin de la cuisine, quand Harm se retourna vers Mac pour lui demander si elle voulait quelque chose à manger, mais il ne sut plus rien dire en la voyant, dans sa nuisette, qui ne cachait pas grand-chose.

- Euh … Mac ?? Vous avez faim ???

Mac se rendit compte qu'elle était sortie sans rien mettre sur elle, en sentant le regard de Harm sur elle.

- Vous me posez encore la question, Pilote ??  
- C'est que vous me perturbez un peu, dans cette tenue, dit-il timidement.  
- Désolée, dit-elle aussi vite, je reviens…  
- Mac !!! Non restez, je vous trouve superbe, comme ça !!!  
- Merci beaucoup, dit-elle, très gênée.

D'un coup, ils éclatèrent de rire, et le moment de gêne passé, ils prirent leur petit déjeuner, puis allèrent se préparer. Ceci fait, Harm demanda :

- On va se promener un peu ??  
- Oui pourquoi pas…  
- Allons-y, mais couvrez-vous bien…  
- Harm, nous sommes en pleine montagne, je ne vais pas me promener en bikini… dit-elle pour le taquiner.  
- Je vous imagine bien dans la neige en bikini…fit-il le sourire aux lèvres.

Pas de réponse, mais une tape sur l'épaule, arriva à toute vitesse.

- Hey !! Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ??  
- Faites pas l'innocent…  
- C'est vous qui avez commencé…

Ils partirent se promener pendant plus d'une heure. Quand ils rentrèrent, ils décidèrent d'aller prendre une douche pour se préparer pour le réveillon. Harm fut le plus rapide et se rendit dans la cuisine, pour préparer le repas de Noël. Mac ne tarda pas et arriva avec un simple t-shirt sur elle.

- Alors Mac, vous avez oublié votre robe ?? Demanda-t-il avec un grand sourire.  
- Non, je la mettrais à la dernière minute et je n'ai pas grand-chose pour rester ici…  
- Ca me va très bien, moi !!!

Mac s'approcha de Harm, ce qui perturba ce dernier.

- Ah oui, dit-elle.  
- Euh, euh … oui, c'est vrai que vous êtes très jolie dans ce t-shirt.  
- Et ??? Le poussa–t–elle…  
- Et quoi ?  
- Vous savez très bien, ce que je veux savoir…  
- Que je vous trouve, belle, sexy.

Ne sachant plus quoi dire, elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres. Harm n'eut pas le temps de faire quoi que ce soit pour prolonger le baiser car elle s'était déjà reculée.  
Elle se remit une deuxième fois sur la pointe des pieds, et lui dit tout bas à l'oreille :

- Nous avons toute la soirée, Pilote !!!  
- Oh oui, je sens que ça va être un Noël inoubliable.  
- Vous pensez à quelque chose en particulier, Harm ??  
- Peut-être bien, mais vous aurez la surprise plus tard…  
- Mmh ! J'adore les surprises, dit-elle toujours très près de lui.  
- J'espère que celle-là, vous plaira, dit-il en descendant son visage pour poser un baiser chaste sur ses lèvres.  
- La soirée commence déjà bien, j'espère que ça va continuer, comme ça…  
- Je ne demande pas mieux, moi…

Ils préparèrent tout pour le réveillon, Harm s'occupa du repas et Mac de la table. Quand il arriva avec deux bougies, pour mettre sur la table, Mac se retourna vers lui…

- Serait-ce un dîner aux chandelles ?? Demanda-t-elle.  
- Pourquoi vous ne voulez pas ??  
- Bien sûr que si, surtout que je suis en très bonne compagnie…  
- Ouf !! Vous m'avez fait peur…  
- Pourquoi ?  
- J'avais des projets pour ce soir et ça commençait par le dîner aux chandelles.  
- Mmh !! Impatiente de découvrir la suite…  
- Un peu de patience Sarah !!!

Elle passa juste à côté de lui, il l'attrapa par la taille, et lui fit encore un baiser chaste sur les lèvres.

- C'était pour quoi ??  
- J'en avais envie…  
- Mais, moi j'ai envie d'un peu plus…  
- Ah oui ???

Il n'eut pas de réponse mais Mac se mit à l'embrasser, comme si sa vie en dépendait, ils se séparèrent par manque d'air.

- Wooaaw !! C'est tout ce qu'il sut dire.  
- Oui comme vous dites …

Il ne savait plus ce qu'il devait faire, elle le remarqua, et lui fit une petite tape sur l'épaule, pour le faire revenir à lui.

- Alors, Pilote, on est dans ses pensées… Un penny pour vos pensées !!!  
- Vous n'avez pas une petite idée de mes pensées ??  
- Peut-être, mais j'aimerais que vous me les disiez vous-même…  
- Je pensais à ce baiser…  
- Et ??  
- Je me demandais quand allions nous recommencer …  
- Nous avons toute la soirée, maintenant je vais aller m'habiller pendant que vous finissez le repas…  
- Mac …?? Je peux vous posez une question ??  
- Allez-y Pilote…  
- Est-ce que l'on pourrait se tutoyer ?  
- Pourquoi pas, c'est vrai que ça fait un moment, que je voulais vo… te le demander.  
- Ben, maintenant c'est fait…  
- Oui, maintenant je te laisse je vais m'habiller.  
- Ok, moi aussi faut que je me change.  
- Ah, tu ne restes pas comme ça ??  
- Non j'ai pris un costume, je trouvais qu'un jeans pour Noël n'était pas très approprié.  
- Pourtant, je te trouve très bien dans ton jeans, ça fait ressortir tes jolies six heures.  
- Parce que tu trouves que j'ai de belles fesses ?? Demande-t-il taquin.  
- Je ne vais pas te dire le contraire, je mentirais…

Ceci dit, elle s'éloigna sans demander son reste. Harm n'eut pas le temps de répondre, qu'elle était déjà loin. Il repartit continuer le repas, étant pratiquement terminé, il laissa cuire doucement, pendant qu'il alla se changer.

Dans la chambre de Harm  
20H00

« Mon vieux, c'est le moment, elle a l'air de vouloir la même chose que toi, alors ne flanche pas, vas jusqu'au bout… »

Harm se regarda dans le miroir « Bon tout est ok, maintenant à toi de jouer, ne te dégonfle pas, tu as déjà bien avancé, alors continue comme ça, ou sinon attention à tes six heures… »

Harm sortit de sa chambre et tomba nez à nez avec Mac, il n'arriva pas à la quitter des yeux… Quand il sortit de ses pensées, il entendit…

- Harm, tout va bien ?  
- Euh… Oui, vous êtes magnifique Sarah !!!  
- Merci mais vous n'êtes pas mal non plus…  
- Merci, venez, allons dans le salon… Nous devions nous tutoyer parait-il !

Il lui prit la main. Entrelaçant leurs doigts, ils se dirigèrent vers le salon.

- Installes-toi, que veux-tu boire ?  
- Un jus de fruit, merci…  
- Je vais te chercher ça…  
- Merci

Il partit dans la cuisine, arrêta la cuisson du repas, et servit deux jus de fruit et retourna tout près de Mac.

- Voilà… !!! Santé…  
- A nous…  
- A nous…  
- Que nous as-tu préparé de bon ??  
- Alors…

Amuse gueule

Salade de fruits de mer

Cabillaud grillé à la moutarde

Plateau de différents fromages

Traditionnelle Bûche de Noël

- Mmh !! Je sens que je vais me régaler….  
- Je l'espère…  
- Pourquoi dis-tu cela ?  
- J'ai été perturbé, tout à l'heure, pendant que je préparais ... Une jolie jeune femme se promenait devant moi, seulement vêtue d'un t-shirt …  
- Ah oui !!! Le grand Harmon Rabb aurait-il perdu ses moyens devant une femme ??  
- Devant toi, surtout…

Elle ne répondit pas, mais se rapprocha de lui, et l'embrassa à nouveau, mais ce baiser était plus doux, et plus sensuel. Ils se séparèrent par manque d'air.  
Il la prit dans ses bras, et la serra fort contre son cœur, Mac l'entendit battre à cent à l'heure…

- Ton cœur bat très vite…  
- Oui, j'essaye de le calmer...Mais je n'y arrive pas, surtout quand tu es près de moi.  
- Ah !!! Qu'est-ce que j'ai pu lui faire pour qu'il s'emballe à ce point ?  
- Tu ne peux même pas l'imaginer… simplement te voir ou t'entendre et il s'emballe…

Il se penche vers elle, et l'embrasse une nouvelle fois.

- Si nous allions manger ??  
- Pourquoi n'apporterais-tu pas les « amuses gueules » ici, je suis bien installée devant le feu et dans tes bras…  
- Si tu veux?...Je vais les chercher… Encore du jus de fruits ??  
- Je veux bien…  
- Ok, j'arrive… C'est parti Madame...

Il alla dans la cuisine, et revint avec le plateau garni dans une main et le jus de fruits dans l'autre. Il déposa tout sur la table et dit :

- Voilà, princesse, tu es servie…  
- Mmh !!! Merci, mon beau prince charmant… dit-elle d'un air moqueur.  
- Ca change comme surnom, « pilote » « matelot » et maintenant, « prince charmant », si je pouvais choisir, je prendrais « prince charmant », je trouve que ça me va vraiment bien… surtout quand ça sort de ta bouche… !!!  
- Oui mais ton ego de pilote est toujours bien là…  
- C'est ce qu'il fait tout mon charme….  
- Ah !! Oui ??  
- Oui, comme toi, quand tu t'énerves après moi, tu es si belle quand tu es en colère.

Il reçut une tape comme réponse.

- Hey !! Qu'est-ce que j'ai encore dit de mal, pour une fois que je te faisais un compliment…  
- C'est la deuxième fois que tu me fais un compliment…  
- Euh !!!

Elle leva les yeux au ciel, et se leva d'un coup…

- Hey !! Sarah, excuse-moi, tu es belle et sexy... Ecoute je n'arrête pas de faire des bêtises quand tu es près de moi, je perds tous mes moyens quand nous sommes aussi proches!! Reviens près de moi dans le canapé, nous y étions si bien…  
- Harm !!! Pourquoi avons-nous tant de mal à nous parler, pourquoi est-ce si dur ?  
- Je ne sais pas mais ce soir je vais tout faire pour te faire comprendre ce que j'ai sur le cœur... Simplement prenons notre temps, tu veux bien ?  
- Ok, Pilote, dit-elle en se calant dans ses bras.  
- Merci, viens nous allons commencer à manger, installes-toi…  
- Merci, dit-elle avec grand sourire.

Ils commencèrent avec l'entrée, installés l'un en face de l'autre, ils ne se quittèrent pas des yeux. Dès qu'elle eut fini, Mac retourna s'installer dans le canapé et Harm la suivit de près.

- Je suis bien ici, devant la cheminée, et le sapin, j'adore ça, je resterais bien tout le temps ici, dit-elle les yeux dans le vague.  
- Viens te mettre près de moi, comme ça on sera bien tous les deux… dit-il.

Elle alla s'installer dans les bras de Harm, appuyant sa tête contre son torse, elle ferma les yeux quelques secondes…

- Ca ne va pas Sarah ?? Demande Harm inquiet.  
- Je n'ai jamais été aussi bien, répondit-elle.  
- Heureux de te l'entendre dire…  
- Harm ?? On pourrait mettre un peu de musique ??  
- Bien sûr, attend je vais voir ce qu'il y a…  
- Des chants de Noël, y en a ?  
- Oui, tu veux que je mette ça ?  
- Oui j'adore!!!....

Harm mit la musique et se réinstalla près de Mac, il la reprit dans ses bras.

- Je ne voudrais rien changer, rester ici avec toi, dans tes bras… dit-elle.  
- Moi aussi, je me sens si bien quand tu es dans mes bras.  
- Pourquoi, sommes-nous aussi compliqués, alors que nous voulons les mêmes choses ??  
- Le Jag ?? Demanda-t-il.  
- Je ne crois pas…

Puis, on entendit un bruit, venant de l'estomac de Mac, Harm sourit.

- Aurait-on faim Marin's ?  
- Oui, comment as-tu deviné ? dit elle pour le taquiner.  
- Un petit bruit venant de ton estomac…  
- Bizarre je n'ai rien entendu…

Il l'attrapa, et la chatouilla, ils se mirent à rire, puis il finit par l'aider à se lever pour aller s'installer à table.

- Je reviens, juste le temps de mettre à chauffer.  
- Ok, mais ne sois pas trop long… lui dit-elle avec un clin d'œil.  
- Demander comme ça, comment refuser…

Quelques instants, plus tard, il revint s'asseoir près d'elle, mais un peu plus près qu'auparavant. Il lui prit la main, et s'approcha encore…

- Me revoilà, je n'ai pas été trop long, j'espère ??  
- Un peu, mais maintenant que tu es là, je ne dirais plus rien, tant que tu restes près de moi.  
- Il faut bien manger, à moins que tu veuilles vivre d'amour et d'eau fraîche…  
- Et toi ?  
- Si c'est avec toi, je veux bien essayer.

Ils étaient les yeux dans les yeux, ils se rapprochèrent de plus en plus, pour finir par s'embrasser. Ils se séparèrent encore une fois par manque d'air.

- J'adore cette soirée, je ne sais pas ce qu'il t'arrive, mais j'adore ça… dit-elle.  
- Je t'ai invitée à venir avec moi pour justement avancer dans notre relation, j'en ai marre de vivre sans toi, je veux faire partie de ta vie… dit-il sincèrement.  
- C'est ce que je veux aussi Harm, mais il faut qu'on parle avant, nous avons des choses à nous dire.  
- Nous sommes ici pour quelques jours, nous aurons le temps de parler… répondit-il.  
- Si tu veux... Mais j'aime être dans tes bras…  
- Moi aussi, j'aime quand tu es dans mes bras, mais je vais servir le dîner, sinon nous ne mangerons pas avant demain.  
- Oui, tu as raison, surtout qu'il est bientôt minuit…  
- Je reviens avec le dîner…  
- Ok

Quelques minutes plus tard, il arriva avec les plats à table et s'installa juste à côté de Mac. Le dîner se passa très bien et quand ils eurent fini, Mac alla se réinstaller dans le canapé pendant que Harm rangeait un peu la table et la cuisine. Quand il eut fini, il revint s'asseoir près de la jeune femme.

- Je reviens près de toi, enfin si tu me veux bien, dit-il en riant.  
- Tu n'as même pas besoin de poser la question…

Ils se replacèrent, comme quelques temps auparavant, dans les bras l'un de l'autre… Tendrement enlacés, gardant le silence...  
Minuit sonna, ils se levèrent et Harm se dirigea vers sa chambre, et Mac fit la même chose, ils en sortirent en même temps.

- J'ai un petit quelque chose pour toi, dit-elle le sourire aux lèvres.  
- Ah oui ??? Moi aussi…  
- Viens t'installer dans le canapé ...  
- Je te suivrais au bout du monde… dit-il avec grand sourire.

Ils s'installèrent et Mac donna son cadeau à Harm, mais lui, il lui dit :

- Je vais toujours ouvrir mon cadeau car pour te donner le tien, faut que je parle avant…  
- Ok, comme tu veux, dit-elle.

Il déballa son cadeau et quand il l'eut en main, il ouvrit grand les yeux, et lui dit :

- Sarah, tu n'aurais pas dû !!  
- Pourquoi, tu ne la veux pas ??  
- Si, bien sûr que si, elle est splendide.  
- Alors mets là, et si tu arrives encore en retard au Jag, je te botte tes six heures de pilote… dit-elle en riant.  
- Mmh !!! Que choisir, dit-il en riant, une magnifique montre pour ne pas être en retard, ou me faire botter mes six heures par la plus jolie Marin's ?  
- HARM !!!

Ils se mirent à rire tous les deux, ils n'avaient jamais été aussi détendus depuis bien longtemps.

- A moi, maintenant… Alors, voilà ça fait un bon moment qu'on se connaît tous les deux, tu as pu remarquer, surtout ce soir, que tu ne m'es pas indifférente ...  
J'ai décidé de t'emmener ici pour que les choses avancent entre nous, et elles ont l'air d'avancer… Tiens voilà ton cadeau, j'espère que je ne vais pas trop vite…

Mac prit la petite boîte d'une main tremblante, et l'ouvrit. Un « Oh » de surprise se fit entendre. Harm reprit.

- Je te l'ai dit tout à l'heure, je veux faire partie de ta vie…. Veux-tu faire partie de la mienne ?? Veux-tu devenir ma femme ??

Mac avait toujours sa main devant sa bouche, elle voulait lui répondre, mais rien ne sortait. Harm voyant qu'elle ne disait rien, prit peur et voulut se lever mais Mac l'arrêta en lui attrapant le bras.

- Non attends, ne t'en vas pas ... J'ai été surprise c'est tout, reviens près de moi…  
- Sarah, j'ai peut-être été un peu trop vite, mais j'en ai marre de rester dans mon coin, je te veux. Tu ne peux pas t'imaginer à quel point… fit-il en baissant la tête.

Elle lui releva la tête, et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

- Oui, Oui je veux devenir ta femme, et depuis très longtemps…

Harm n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, avait-il bien entendu ???

- Harm, as-tu entendu ce que je viens de te dire ??  
- Euh… Oui je crois, enfin j'espère que je ne rêve pas.  
- Non tu ne rêves pas Harm…

Il la prit dans ses bras, il avait les larmes aux yeux. Mac remarqua qu'il pleurait.

- Harm, qu'est-ce que tu as ? Pourquoi pleures-tu ?  
- Je n'ai jamais été aussi heureux de toute ma vie.  
- C'est un moment magique, oui, c'est Noël Harm et je te souhaite un Joyeux Noël, mon amour.  
- Joyeux Noël, mon cœur…

Ils s'embrassèrent pendant un moment, mais se séparèrent à regret. Il ne fallait pas aller trop vite, ils avaient déjà bien assez avancé…  
Mac, s'installa confortablement dans les bras de Harm quand il se remit à parler.

- Sarah, Je… Je t'aime, je t'aime tellement, tu sais ça ??  
- Oh Harm, je t'aime aussi, si tu savais…

Il la serra encore plus dans ses bras, ne voulant plus la quitter. Il désirait que ce moment magique ne finisse jamais.

- Que faisons-nous maintenant ? Demanda Mac.  
- Nous allons finir notre soirée, simplement, et nous verrons pour la suite… dit-il le sourire aux lèvres.  
- Quel beau programme…  
- Viens, nous allons manger notre dessert.  
- Mmh !!! Un dessert...On y va… Dit-elle en riant.  
- Je retrouve mon Marin's préféré.  
- Je ne vais pas changer, parce que je vais me marier… dit-elle pour le taquiner.  
- Il ne faut pas changer, je t'aime comme tu es, ne changes surtout pas…

Pour réponse, il reçut un doux baiser. Elle lui prit sa main et se dirigèrent ensemble vers la table alors que Harm allait chercher le dessert.  
A table ils discutèrent comme tous les amoureux du monde, quand ils eurent fini, il lui prit la main et l'emmena vers la fenêtre, où ils regardèrent la neige tomber, tendrement enlacés, il commença à déposer des baisers dans son cou. Mac se laissa faire, soupirant de bonheur…  
Elle se retourna d'un coup pour le regarder droit dans les yeux et lui dit dans le creux de son oreille :

- J'ai envie de toi !!!  
Harm fut surpris, mais dit :

- Tu es sûre, Sarah ??  
- Je n'ai jamais été aussi sûre de quelque chose dans ma vie.  
- Je ne voudrais pas que tu regrettes, parce qu'on a été trop vite.  
- Je te veux, Harm.  
- Alors, viens…

Mac le suivit sans faire la moindre protestation, le cœur battant, ils pénètrent dans la chambre. Il la prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa langoureusement. Tout en restant lié, ils se dirigèrent vers le lit, ses mains posées dans son dos se mirent à la caresser doucement faisant naître en elle des frissons de plaisir. Voulant sentir sa peau, il détacha la robe de Mac. Puis Il s'attaqua aux fines bretelles rouges bordeau et lentement, il les fit descendre. Il effleura au passage sa peau fine et douce, pendant qu'il l'embrassait doucement dans le cou en remontant jusqu'à son oreille ce qui la fit trembloter d'excitation.  
- Sarah, tu me rends fou, tu es si belle…Fit-il d'une voix tremblante, ce qui amena sur le visage de Mac, un sourire de satisfaction.

Il se recula légèrement pour pouvoir admirer les courbes de son corps à moitié nu, entièrement offert à sa vue. Il ne lui fallut que quelques secondes pour reprendre ses baisers. Il fallait qu'il l'embrasse, la touche, la caresse, c'était plus fort que lui. Mac qui ne pouvait pas rester en retrait plus longtemps, se mit à déboutonner délicatement sa chemise. Quand elle atteignit le dernier bouton, elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure d'envie.  
Puis sensuellement, elle posa ses mains sur son torse et en lui effleurant du bout des doigts sa peau halée, les muscles de Harm se contractèrent à ce contact.

Elle leva les yeux et vit que Harm avait fermé les siens appréciant ses caresses. Elle continua sa douce torture en descendant de plus en plus bas. Arrivant à son jeans, elle fit sauter un par un avec impatience les boutons et fit descendre le pantalon sur ses pieds. Elle pu voir l'effet immédiat qu'elle lui faisait. Il n'avait plus que son boxer sur lui, qui était devenu inconfortable et étroit. Accroupie juste devant lui, elle le lui enleva. Quand elle vit les poils de ses cuisses s'hérissées par le frisson que ses mains produisirent en lui quand le boxer rejoignit ses chevilles, elle se mit à sourire. Elle releva avec lenteur la tête et se retrouva directement devant ce dont elle avait envie depuis tellement longtemps. Elle ne fut aucunement déçue par ce que Harm exposait entièrement à sa vue. C'était sans aucun doute l'amant le plus favorisé par la nature qu'elle avait connu. Devant cette pensée elle se mit à rougir et sans plus attendre, elle prit son membre en érection dans sa bouche. Elle entendit Harm gémir de plaisir et accéléra le mouvement, sa langue ne cessant d'explorer toute la longueur de son sexe érigé. Mais Harm n'en pouvait plus, il fallait qu'elle arrête, ça allait beaucoup trop vite, il voulait prendre son temps.

- Sa…Sarah !! Viens, viens…fit-il haletant.

Il lui prit le bras pour qu'elle se relève. Il voulait lui donner autant de plaisir qu'elle venait de lui en procurer. Il la coucha sur le lit et se positionna à côté d'elle.

- Je ne veux pas aller trop vite, laisses-moi te montrer à quel point je t'aime…

- Harm… gémit-elle.

Il l'embrassa dans le cou, passant ses mains dans son dos, dégrafant son soutien gorge au passage et il entendit sa respiration s'accélérer. Mac n'avait jamais ressenti ça, avec un homme…  
Descendant lentement vers sa poitrine tout en laissant une traînée de baisers humides, il la sentit se cambrer exposant un peu plus ses pointes dressées vers lui, qu'il s'empressa de prendre à pleine bouche, malaxant un sein d'une main, pendant qu'il jouait de sa langue avec l'autre. Entendant les complaintes de plaisir de Mac, il descendit délicatement vers l'objet de ses désirs. Il lui enleva son string, qu'il fit glisser le long de ses jambes fuselées en prenant tout son temps. Il le lâcha nonchalamment sur la moquette de la chambre tout en la fixant du regard, puis ses mains remontèrent sur ses cuisses, dont une trouva seule le chemin, vers le point le plus secret, le plus convié. Sans aucun avertissement, il enfonça un doigt en elle et commença le va et vient.

- Haaaarrrrmmm…. Cria-t-elle, surprise mais ravie.

- Laisses-toi aller, bébé, dit-il d'une voix suave.

Il enfonça un deuxième doigt et accéléra le mouvement, pour ne pas crier, elle se mordit les lèvres mais ne put se retenir plus longtemps car la langue de Harm venait de rejoindre ses doigts et titilla son clitoris.

- Ooouuuiiiiii… Cria-t-elle en serrant de toutes ses forces le traversin, se cambrant à son extrême, la tête rejetée vers l'arrière.

Voyant qu'elle appréciait, il intensifia ses coups de langue et ses suçons.

- Vas-y ma belle, laisses-toi aller…

- Encore… dit-elle haletante.

- Tu aimes ??? Demanda-t-il lu même essoufflé.

- Ouuuuuiiiiiiiiii, j'adore, arriva-t-elle a dire.

Il n'eut pas le temps d'ajouter quoique ce soit, que Mac commença à se tortiller. Elle allait jouir, il le savait. Il se remit à lui exciter son clitoris.

- Haaaarrrrrmmmmm… !!!!

Harm leva les yeux et la voir jouir sous ses assauts, sentir les parois de son vagin se contracter de plaisir, était l'un de ses plus beaux fantasmes. Cela eut pour effet de le stimuler encore plus. Mac essayait de reprendre sa respiration, les joues rosies par le plaisir.

- Viens…. Viens Harm, j'ai envie de te sentir en moi…. Dit-elle mutine.

Harm vint se positionner entre ses jambes et il la pénétra doucement, restant quelques secondes ainsi, appréciant l'instant.  
Il commença son va et vient, doucement d'abord, mais son désir grandissant, il intensifia ses coups de reins. Mac avait resserré ses jambes autour de ses hanches ce qui le poussa un peu plus en elle. Un son rauque fusa à travers la pièce quand ils arrivèrent au maximum de leur union.  
Harm sentit Mac se raidir sous lui puis il enfouit sa tête contre l'épaule de Mac, sa respiration s'accéléra …

- Mmmaaaccc…. !!! Grogna-t-il.

Dans un dernier coup de rein, il explosa en elle. Épuisé, il se laissa tomber quelques secondes sur elle.

- Je t'aime Sarah, dit-il essouffler.

- Je t'aime aussi Harm.

Il se mit à ses côtés et l'attira près de lui, elle déposa sa tête sur son torse et s'endormi très vite. Le sourire aux lèvres, heureuse et comblée de bonheur. Harm lui mit quelques minutes de plus et prit conscience qu'enfin tout ce qu'il avait toujours voulu, il le tenait en ce moment même dans ses bras. Sur cette pensée, il lui déposa un baiser sur le front et ne tarda pas à s'endormir à son tour, la rejoignant aux pays des rêves.

10h30  
25 DECEMBRE 2004  
CHALET  
MONT RAINIER WASHINGTON DC

Le matin venu, Mac ouvrit les yeux, et tomba dans ceux de Harm.

- Bonjour, princesse…  
- Jour' beau brun…  
- Bien dormi ?? Demanda-t-il ?  
- Comme jamais, et toi ?  
- Magnifiquement bien.  
- Viens plus près de moi, tu me manques déjà…  
- Je ne suis pas très loin, dit-il pour la taquiner.  
- Si, beaucoup trop…, répondit-elle.

Il vint tout près d'elle, et l'embrassa encore et encore…  
Ils décidèrent finalement de se lever pour aller se promener dans la neige. Une fois dehors, Harm remarqua que Mac était rêveuse.

- Sarah, est-ce que tu vas bien ?  
- Oui, bien sûr, mais je réfléchissais à ce qu'il va se passer quand nous rentrerons au Jag. Et en plus tu n'auras pas été au mur cette année…  
- Pour le mur, rien ne presse, nous irons ensemble, si tu le veux bien quand nous rentrerons ... En ce qui concerne le Jag, on va parler à l'amiral et s'il le faut je démissionnerais, je ne veux plus me passer de toi, même mon travail passe après, j'ai eu une belle carrière s'il le faut j'abandonnerais tout ... Je trouverais bien un boulot dans un cabinet privé. Ne t'en fais pas ça va bien aller, tu verras…  
- Je ne veux pas que tu quittes l'aéronaval pour moi, c'est toute ta vie, et je ne voudrais pas que tu me le reproches plus tard…  
- Sarah, je ne te reprocherais jamais ça, je veux vivre avec toi, c'est la chose la plus importante pour moi maintenant…  
- On verra bien ce que l'amiral va nous dire, nous prendrons une décision plus tard, dit-elle.  
- Ok, mais s'il te plaît, ne t'en fais pas pour ça, nous sommes en vacances, et nos premiers moments ensemble, je n'ai pas envie de penser au boulot, j'ai envie de penser à nous et rien d'autre.

Mac avait les larmes aux yeux, Harm se rapprocha d'elle, pour la prendre dans ses bras. Ils rentrèrent au chalet pour se réchauffer. Les journées passèrent rapidement, et il fut le moment de rentrer chez eux, mais aucun d'eux n'avaient envie de retourner en ville. Le jour du départ arriva, et c'est avec tristesse qu'ils prirent la direction de la ville.  
Dans la voiture, ils discutèrent :

- Harm, j'ai peur de la réaction de l'amiral…  
- Ne t'en fais pas pour ça, mon ange, tu verras tout va bien se passer…  
- Je l'espère, Harm, je l'espère…

Arriver devant l'appartement de Mac, il coupa le moteur.

- Est-ce que ça va aller ? Demain on recommence au boulot, faut te reposer un peu…  
- Tu ne restes pas ???  
- Non, pas aujourd'hui, ce n'est pas l'envie qui me manque, mais si je reste, je crois que je ne me reposerais pas beaucoup, lui dit-il avec un clin d'œil.  
- Tu as s'en doute raison, se résigna-t-elle.  
- Oui j'ai raison, mais demain soir je t'invite au restaurant, rien que tous les deux, ça te va ?  
- Bien sûr, mais ça va être long sans toi…  
- Je sais… dit-il tristement.  
- Bonne nuit mon amour…  
- Bonne nuit mon cœur, je t'aime, lui dit-il.

Il la regarda rentrer dans l'immeuble, quand il ne la vit plus, il démarra et rentra chez lui.

26 DECEMBRE 2004  
8h00  
QUARTIER GENERAL DU JAG  
FALLS CHURCH, VIRGINIE

Harm arriva au Jag, et vit la voiture de Mac. Il se gara juste à côté d'elle comme il le faisait toujours.  
Il rentra dans le bâtiment, et fut accueilli par Harriet.

- Bonjour, Monsieur, Joyeux Noël!  
- Bonjour Harriet, merci et je vous souhaite aussi un Joyeux Noël.  
- Vos vacances se sont bien déroulées ??  
- Très bien, même parfaitement bien, dit-il en regardant vers le bureau de Mac.  
- Tant mieux Monsieur, je vais vous laisser, j'ai du travail, répondit-elle le sourire aux lèvres.  
- Oui moi aussi, répondit-il.

Il alla vers le bureau de Mac, et frappa à la porte.

- Entrez !!  
- Bonjour, vous…  
- Bonjour, toi… répondit-elle avec un clin d'œil.  
- Bien reposée ??  
- Oui, mais tu m'as manqué…  
- Toi aussi, tu m'as manquée…  
- Je vais aller voir Jen pour demander un entretien avec l'amiral.  
- Tu es sûr, de vouloir, lui dire… ???  
- Je ne veux pas me cacher Sarah. Je t'aime et je veux que tout le monde le sache.

Emue par ce qu'il venait de dire, Mac avait les larmes aux yeux.

- Ne pleure pas, ma belle, c'est comme ça ... La seule chose que je te demande, c'est de ne pas nous cacher, je ne le pourrais pas.  
- Je te suis Pilote, j'espère que tout se passera bien, c'est tout.  
- Tout ira bien…

Bureau de Jen.

- Bonjour, Capitaine, Colonel, je vous souhaite un Joyeux Noël.  
- Merci Jen, nous vous souhaitons un Joyeux Noël aussi, dit Harm.  
- Vous vouliez voir l'amiral ?? Demanda-t-elle ?  
- Oui, est-ce qu'il est libre ??  
- Attendez que je regarde… Pour moi, il n'y a rien maintenant, je vais lui demander, dit Jen grand sourire aux lèvres.  
- Monsieur… ??  
- Oui, Jen, qui a-t-il ?  
- Le Capitaine Rabb et le Colonel Mackenzie voudraient vous voir…  
- Faites les entrer Jen.  
- Bien, Monsieur… Allez-y, il vous attend.  
- Merci, Jen.

Ils rentrèrent dans le grand bureau, un peu mal à l'aise… AJ le sentit tout de suite.  
Harm et Mac étaient au garde à vous.

- Repos !! Asseyez-vous, dit AJ.  
- Merci Monsieur, dit Harm, d'abord, nous vous souhaitons un Joyeux Noël, Monsieur.  
- Merci beaucoup, et moi aussi je vous souhaite un Joyeux Noël, dit AJ avec grand sourire.  
- Merci, Monsieur, dirent-ils en cœur ...  
- Voilà, Monsieur, nous sommes venus vous voir... car quelque chose dans nos vies à changer…

AJ sourit mais ne répondit pas, attendant la suite.

- J'ai demandé à Sarah de m'épouser et elle a accepté ...Nous savons les problèmes que cela pose. Nous sommes tous les deux dans le même service, mais je ne veux plus vivre sans elle… dit-il timidement.

Mac en avait les larmes aux yeux et AJ, lui avait un grand sourire.

- AH !!! Enfin… Il était temps, depuis le temps que vous tourniez autour du pot, dit-il en rigolant.

Harm ne savait plus quoi dire, il ne s'attendait pas à cette réaction de la part de son supérieur.

- Toutes mes félicitations…Ne vous en faites pas tous les deux, je me suis bien arrangé pour Bud et Harriet, alors je m'arrangerais bien pour mes deux meilleurs avocats...

- Merci, Merci beaucoup Monsieur, dit Harm un peu plus détendu.

Mac n'avait rien dit jusque là, mais décida à parler.

- Merci, Monsieur, merci pour ce beau cadeau… dit-elle les larmes aux yeux.  
- Pour quand est le mariage ?? Demanda AJ.  
- Nous n'avons pas encore décidé de date mais, j'aimerais le faire en juillet, quand il fait beau… dit Mac un peu rêveuse.  
- Pourquoi pas, lui dit Harm. Il faut l'annoncer à tout le monde, maintenant...  
- Oui, mais avant j'aimerais vous demander quelque chose, Amiral…  
- Dîtes Mac, je vous écoute, répondit AJ.  
- Est-ce que vous pourriez me conduire à l'autel ??? Demanda-t-elle timidement.  
- Ca sera avec grand plaisir, Mac.  
- Merci beaucoup, Amiral…  
- Allons y… dit Harm en prenant Mac par la main.

Harm, Mac et l'Amiral se dirigèrent vers le plateau, et AJ demanda à Jen de les suivre.

- Pourrais-je avoir votre attention, s'il vous plaît, demanda AJ.

Tout le monde s'arrêta d'un coup et se regroupèrent devant l'Amiral.  
AJ lança un regard à Harm, lui demandant de prendre la parole…

- Voilà, nous voulions vous l'annoncer, nous-mêmes. Le Colonel Mackenzie et moi-même allons nous marier en juillet prochain.

Un tonnerre d'applaudissements, se fit entendre, Harriet était en larmes et sauta dans les bras de Mac.

- Je suis très heureuse pour vous, Mac… Félicitations.  
- Merci beaucoup Harriet.  
- Félicitations Harm, dit-elle toujours en pleurs.  
- Merci Harriet, mais arrêtez de pleurer, s'il vous plaît, lui répondit-il tout sourire.  
- Je vais essayer Harm, dit-elle en essuyant ses larmes…

Tous les félicitèrent, poignées de mains, embrassades. Quand tout le monde retourna au travail, Harm suivit Mac dans son bureau.

- Comment te sens-tu maintenant que tout est arrangé ??  
- Beaucoup mieux, je suis soulagée.

Il la prit dans ses bras, l'embrassa furtivement.

1 mois plus tard …

29 JANVIER 2005  
8h00 GMT  
QUARTIER GENERAL DU JAG  
FALLS CHURCH, VIRGINIE

Harriet était en train de se servir du café dans la kitchinette, quand elle vit sur le tableau le faire-part de mariage.

Le Capitaine de frégate Harmon Rabb Jr et le Colonel Sarah Mackenzie ont l'honneur de vous inviter à leur mariage qui aura lieu :

Le 12 juillet 2005 à 10h30 dans l'église St Patrick Washington DC.

Le jour J arriva très vite, Mac rentra dans l'église, elle était magnifique, robe blanche, on pu apercevoir, son ventre arrondi. Harm était splendide dans son uniforme de cérémonie…

La journée se passa magnifiquement. Harm prit Mac dans ses bras et lui dit à l'oreille :

- C'est le plus beau jour de ma vie, mon ange.  
- Oui, moi aussi, mais il y en aura encore d'autres. De très beaux jours, dit-elle en caressant son ventre.  
- Oh oui, tout à fait d'accord avec toi, dit-il le sourire aux lèvres.

Les mois passèrent, tous reprirent leurs vies, Harm et Mac s'étaient installés ensemble. Ils avaient acheté une maison dans la banlieue de Falls church.

Noël, arriva et Mac était à l'hôpital, l'accouchement se passa très bien, Harm avait les larmes aux yeux.

- Merci, pour ce superbe cadeau de Noël, mon amour, dit-il ému.  
- Merci, à toi aussi, si tu n'avais pas été là, je n'aurais pas eu cette petite merveille, dit-elle émue aussi.  
- Il a ton physique.  
- Oui mais, il a tes beaux yeux bleus, répondit-elle.  
- Tu lui as trouvé un prénom à cette petite merveille ??  
- Non, mais je pensais qu'on pourrait en parler tous les deux, mais si tu as une idée …  
- Oui, j'ai une idée, mais toi, tu n'en as pas ??  
- Si j'en ai une aussi…  
- Et ?? Demanda-t-il ?

Un faire-part arriva au Jag, chacun put lire :

Le Capitaine de Frégate Harmon Rabb Jr et le Colonel Sarah Rabb - Mackenzie sont heureux de vous faire part de la naissance de

David Mackenzie Rabb né le 24 décembre 2005  
Il pèse 3kg510 et mesure 50 cm

Ils vécurent heureux….

Fin

Joyeux Noël et Bonne Année à tout le monde


End file.
